Davy Jones
"Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you...an escape." :―Davy Jones to a dying sailor Davy Jones is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, being one of the main causes behind the infestation of darkness in Port Royal for many centuries in "Return of the Keyblade". Jones was the legendary supernatural ruler of the Seven Seas as the condemned captain of the Flying Dutchman. A fearsome captain, striking terror into the bravest of sailors, Jones became the stuff of various myths and legends, particularly relating to the Dutchman and Davy Jones' Locker. Story The Keyblade Wars The youth of Davy Jones is mostly unknown, save for the fact that he spent a majority of his childhood in Daybreak Town, the capitol city of Coruscant in the One World. At one point during his mortal life, he served as a Keyblade Wielder of the Ursus Union, serving Master Vulcan as his Commodore in the Marine Fleet. After he died during a battle against the Atlantica Sea Magus Coven, Jones' soul was approached by Hades, Lord of the Underworld, who appointed him to be a Ferry Reaper for deceased souls lost at sea in his part of the One World in exchange for allowing him a second chance to live again and be able to walk on land only once every 10 years. Jones agreed, mostly due to his love for the Titaness-Nymph Calypso, and his ship, the Flying Dutchman, was subsequently rebuilt into a far more fearsome chassis to better carry out his duties in the Underworld. However, Calypso was only a Demi-Ancient One after all, and her chaotic fickle nature led her to instead wander off to go cause mischief somewhere else when the time came for Jones to make his one day trip onto dry land, completely forgetting all about him. Angered by Calypso's chaotic infidelity, Jones struck a bargain with Captain Nathaniel Flint of the Anguis Union and his allies in the Brethren Court of Pirates to ambush the Nymph and seal away in a prison to ensure her interference in their naval battles would never happen again. Though he felt Calypso had deserved her fate, Jones secretly felt nothing but shame and regret over his actions, and in despair, made another deal with the Dark Lord of Mordor, Sauron, to help him remove his own Heart-Soul with his Keyblade and lock it away within the Dead Man's Chest, transforming himself into a powerful Incorporeo (Empty Shell) and abandoning his duties as Ferryman to cause destruction upon the mortal realm as a newly inducted member of the Atlantica Sea Magus Coven. The Thousand-Year Wait (His brief alliance with Yoda, the Jedi Council, and their Keyblade Knights to help in fixing up the damage to the newly separated worlds) Between Birth of A New Era and A Year of Misery (His deal struck with Jack Sparrow, and then his alliance to the evil faerie Maleficent) A Year of Misery (Making a deal with Morgana should Barbossa fail) Encoded Truths (Showing up to the Forbidden Mountains to honor his bargain) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (The events of "Dead Man's Chest"; initially working for the Hellfire Organization before his heart is stolen by James Norrington & Cutler Beckett) Return of the Keyblade (The events of "At World's End"; now forced to work for the Galactic Empire due to Beckett controlling his heart; is being both aided and hampered by General Grievous and Dr. Frankenollie, who secretly wish to study Jones' physiology and steal his Dead Man's Chest for the Emperor's plans; is briefly visited by Pete, who tries to help him shake off his bondage in exchange for the Chest, but is rebuked due to having failed to help him in his time of need) Appearance and Personality Abilities Boss Strategy Boss Music: The Encounter ;Davy Jones *'Continuous Slash': A quick four-hit combo where Jones punches and slashes at Taran. *'Roundhouse Kick': Jones performs a roundhouse kick with his peg leg, often after teleporting behind Taran. *'Guard Counter': Jones drops into a defensive stance and begins glowing blue. If he is attacked while in this state, Jones will perform a powerful overhead slash. *'Tentacle Grip Throw': Jones will summon one of the Kraken's tentacles to grab Taran. ;Tentacle *'Strike' *'Restraint Attack' Davy Jones doesn't have ranged attacks like Cutler Beckett does, but he makes up for it by being a better swordsman, and he has a VERY dangerous special that, if he hits you with it, will reduce your HP to one no matter what. For this reason, do NOT let Davy Jones combo you. Of course, there's also the Kraken to deal with, and its attacks are much more powerful than the Maelstrom's. The Kraken will batter you and the ship with tentacles, and if you get hit, you'll do a lot of damage. It also likes to grab you and fling you across the ship. The Kraken is only vulnerable when its huge head is exposed, whenever this happens, immediately run over and strike it with your keyblade. Don't worry about Davy Jones, you have to take this opportunity to damage the Kraken. When its head goes back under the waves, go back to focusing on Davy Jones. If you do it right, they'll both die at about the same time. This is definitely the tougher of the two battles and it is recommended to use a healer as a party member, as healing powers will definitely help you keep your HP up, especially if you get hit by Jones' "Edge of Death" special. Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Empty Shells Category:Pirates Category:Gods Category:The Atlantica Sea Magus Coven Category:Sea Creatures Category:Magic Users Category:Aquakinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Member of the High Council